


Wait for Me, Old Friends

by baichan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: The moment he holds little Fareeha for the first time Reinhardt realizes how old he's getting.





	

The moment he holds little Fareeha for the first time Reinhardt realizes how old he's getting. The were veterans of a war, although fresh in people's mind, a part of history now. And now here's a child, a baby of one of his comrades. 

The child is precious and cries and stares and Ana looks at her like she's her world.

“I'm so happy for you, Ana.”

 

At Ana’s funeral he holds her daughter’s hand and watches them say empty words. She was a hero, she was a mother, she was a friend - but what did that mean to the priest dictating this. Fareeha is in disbelieve but Reinhardt has lost people. He just never thought he'd lose a queen.

He gives Fareeha her mother's hat.

At Jack and Gabriel's funerals he's numb. This wasn't an enemy he could fight this was Gabe and Jack. This was his grief and their conflict and Fareeha is there with him and she looks strong, Angela next to her. She salutes him and he's speechless. He remembers when she would play knights and dragons with him and when she would fall asleep and Ana would hold her. Hold her like she was precious. No matter how tightly Reinhardt seems to hold on to precious things they still seem so distant.

Angela rests a hand on Fareeha’s arm. She seems tired and can't even look at Reinhardt today. Fareeha gives him Ana’s hat.

 

Reinhardt keeps fighting and there's certain things he keeps. He keeps his scrap heap of armor and he fights. He keeps one of the guns Gabriel would toss aside and he fights. He keeps the pair of reading glasses Jack would use, and now, he keeps her hat. And he fights. And he doesn't stop. 

Others tell him of his age but he doesn't stop. He tries not to think of Angela and Fareeha as he charges forward in life recklessly, he has places to be, people he misses.

He keeps fighting, and keeps aging and he can't help but think of Ana and Jack and Gabriel frozen in time.

 _I'll rejoin you one day, old friends._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this story please subscribe or click the link below to -  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr!](https://baichan98.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
